


I think I wanna marry you

by Eromenos



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eromenos/pseuds/Eromenos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a request posted on Tumblr using Bruno Mars's song "Marry You."</p><p>A one-shot where Chris does an unorthodox proposal in the middle of a road trip after a certain AUX cord decided it was it's time to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I wanna marry you

“Who listens to this crap?” Jericho said out loud, obviously bitter over the significant lack of Metallica on the radio as he continued to press the ‘seek’ button in hopes of something good and rocking. With every minute that passed, Jericho’s obvious suffering didn’t seem to lessen. AJ tried not to be so amused as he looked at his phone and started to tap away at a few twitter replies. They were still about 150 miles out until the next town, and after 30 minutes into the ride, both men realized that their only AUX cord (AJ was certain he had one in his bag, but unfortunate events always happened in a series) was busted. 

“Try the cord one last time?” Jericho said in a plea to the man sitting next to him as he focused bitterly on the road and tried not to focus on the damned opera playing on the last station he tried to find. AJ couldn’t handle his poker face enough and just chuckled as he did what was asked of him. So Chris being pissy like this was actually endearing when taken in small and plentiful chunks.

“You know what they say about insanity? Repeating the same thing again expectin’ a different result…” Styles quipped as he took the cord, plugged it in and tried the AUX feed once again. Just feedback and silence as AJ continued to move the cable around. “Not workin’, Chris.”

All Jericho could manage was an exasperated sigh at his current state of affairs and this time AJ started to flip through the radio in search of something better to bring his boyfriend’s mood up. He continued until he landed on a pop station and shrugged, deciding to leave it there since it was the only station not playing commercials at this point.

Jericho gave another sigh, to which AJ finally responded. 

“Okay Chris, stop being a drama queen. If ya don’t want to hear the radio so bad, just talk to me.” he said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Again, just in small and plentiful chunks.

“This would literally be the worst episode of Ride Along right now. I just want to hear my damn tracks man!” He said with a pout and turned to AJ, letting one hand reach over and touch his thigh apologetically. “Okay, fine. Sorry. Just remind me to stop at the next gas station to pick up a new cord and things’ll be alright. So. Are Karl and Luke still pissed you decided to not ride with them?”

AJ chuckled. “Nah, they get the message. Besides, I hang out enough with them after shows and during practice. This is quality time with you. What is it, the gift of Jericho?”

Chris rolled his eyes and smirked. “Drink it in, maaaan.”

AJ let out a laugh at that. “Was that really one of your inventions or the creatives, I gotta know.”

“What? I love you, AJ, but I can’t tell you all of my secrets.”

To this, it was AJ’s turn to pout before rolling his eyes and started to run his hand through his hair to fix the loose strands, tucking them behind his ear. He turned his attention back to his phone and swiped away at the notifications. He couldn’t help but smile as he scrolled through plenty of responses and likes. It was nice. Chris hardly said it outside of their bedroom and even then, only when they were both enveloped in passion or in each other that AJ got to hear the words ‘I love you’ in earnest. Now, it was getting to the point that it was a natural part of Chris’s speech. It was a small change, but one none the less. And it was nice.

“What are you thinking about over there?” Chris asked. Partly from the curiosity of AJ’s silence, partly not to listen to the damned Taylor Swift track that was on the radio. Nothing against her, just not his cup of tea most of the time.

“Us.” he said before a light flush suddenly came to his cheeks. So that sounded a little more romantic that he wanted to but well, it was out and that was the truth.

“Us?” Jericho said with a smirk. “What about us?”

AJ shook his head. “No, just… it’s nice. You and me. Us.” He frowned at his obvious lack of articulation. He tried again, using his hands in a way that was supposed to help, to provide emphasis to what he was about to say. “What I mean is.. You know, we’ve been steady despite our crazy schedules and work ethic and…” he sighed at this point, about to give it another try before Chris interrupted.

“Yeah, I get you. It is nice.” he said with a smile and turned to look at AJ. He understood. That’s what was nice about being with AJ. The chemistry was undeniable between them, and Chris didn’t need the other to say much to understand what he means. He didn’t have to call out things in the ring, nor during rehearsals, not in bed or anywhere. Silence meant something between them, as it did just now.

That’s when the radio jockey announced the next song and the track began to play. Marry You by Bruno Mars. Of course, not one of Jericho’s top tracks but he let it play. Let it fill the silence as they both listened to the pop tune. In fact, Jericho raised the volume just a tiny bit to make out the words.

_It’s a beautiful night / We’re looking for somethin’ dumb to do  
Hey baby / I think I wanna marry you ~_

Chris wondered what that’d be like. Marrying AJ. It would be somethin’ dumb to do, but as he looked up at the sky, the way the stars began to sparkle (was it this song, AJ’s lack of articulation, or were the stars really this nice out?), the lyrics just. Made sense just then. 

AJ reached out towards the radio station, in case Jericho wanted to change it back to something a bit more cool, but Chris raised his hand to stop him.

“Leave it there.” Chris said to AJ’s surprise. So now that got the Georgia boy listening. 

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know / Oh come on girl ~_

That was something. AJ’s mind, thanks to the song, was now on churches and chapels, just like the ones back home. He thought about wearing a tuxedo standing alongside Chris who looked better in a three piece suit that he cared to admit. The sun was pouring in through a stained glass window. It during some part of the late spring and there was a little bouquet in Chris's hands. Oh. 

_Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do… _

“Hey baby. I think I wanna marry you~” Chris started to sing along and turned to look at AJ, who was wide-eyed and blushing at this point. It wasn't unusual for Chris to sing along to songs in the car with that voice of his, but this was a pop song and for some reason, Styles felt like it meant something. Like him singing this song meant something.

“You know this song, Chris?”

“Nope.” 

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh  
So what you wanna do? / Let's just run girl ~ _

AJ continued looking utterly embarrassed now, and Chris was looking far too handsome tonight to be playing games with him like this. At this point, it was unfair because AJ could easily be making something out of nothing. Jericho could have just snapped and decided to accept his fate and sing without meaning to be proposing to him. The track continued as Chris drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and once the chorus hit, the blond sang along and looked over at AJ to make sure they made eye contact at the ‘marry you’ part. 

“Chris…”

“Shh!”

_Just say I do,_  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby ~ 

AJ turned around and tried not to focus too much on Chris’s very suddenly developed tolerance of pop music and thought of things other than churches and wedding bells and what could possibly be the happiest day of his life. He looked back at his phone before realizing his was poor at distracting himself as his head turned right back to Chris who was singing along whenever he could. 

“Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you.” Chris sang along as the song finally ended and AJ shook his head out of nervousness and started to turn the volume down once commercials started.

“I don’t know what dancin’ juice is but…”

“So what do you say?” Oh. _Oh._

“I.. Chris.. I..” He said as he turned and saw the blond looking at him with serious in his eyes. That lighthearted smile was suddenly gone from the determined look of the other's face. In a small shade of it, Chris also looked nervous. This was happening. This was a real thing that was happening.

“It is a beautiful night, Chris, but it’s not a dumb thing to do, well, it might be if you literally found a chapel in the middle of the night in the Arizona desert but …”

“Just say I do, damn it…!”

“Fine! I do!” AJ yelled out of exasperation and licked his lips in a short pause before continuing. “Jus’... not now and stop laughing! Stop it! If you were teasin’ me, so help me God..!”

Chris couldn’t help the loud laugh coming from the middle of his gut, so help him, that blush spreading all through AJ’s face down to his neck was too much to bear, and god, it was hard to concentrate driving with an exaggeratedly flustered AJ next to him. A little bit more red and the Georgian wrestler would be absolutely sinful to take to bed later tonight once they make it to their hotel room. 

“I’m only kinda teasing, Styles, but god. That saves me a lot of guess work…!” 

AJ crossed his arms and looked out at the window, trying his best to not look so embarrassed. “Yeah well, I could always change my mind if you’re gunna be messing around like that.”

“Doubt it.” Chris said with a huge smile on his face.

AJ was right. This really was nice. Chris continued humming the chorus, glad that a certain cable decided to stop working tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> They can invite Bruno Mars to be their wedding singer. 
> 
> Feel free to message me or hit me up with anything at officialajstyles.tumblr.com!


End file.
